Kingdom Hearts (novels)
The Kingdom Hearts'' novels''' are a series of books that are based on the games on the Visual'' Kingdom Hearts'' series. They have only been released in Japan and have not been confirmed to receive publication anywhere else. They are all written by Tomoco Kanemaki and the covers are illustrated by Shiro Amano who also did the manga of the Kingdom Hearts series. They are all published by Square Enix. Main novels ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Kingdom Hearts novels cover the story of Kingdom Hearts, and were released in two volumes. The volumes, '''''First (上, Jou?) and Last (上, Moto?), were co-published by Disney Press on June 30, 2005 and July 29, 2005 respectively. Kingdom Hearts Novel 1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom Hearts Novel 2.png|Volume 2 ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' novels''' cover the story of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and were released in three volumes. The first two volumes, '''''Sora's Volume (First) (《ソラ編》上, 《Sora-hen》 Jou?), Sora's Volume (Last) (《ソラ編》上, 《Sora-hen》 Moto?), cover Sora's adventure, and were published October 22, 2005 and November 30, 2005, respectively. The final volume, Reverse/Rebirth (Riku's Volume) (《Reverse/Rebirth》リク編, 《Reverse/Rebirth》 Riku-hen?) covers Riku's adventure, and was published January 31, 2006. Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Kingdom Hearts II novels cover the story of Kingdom Hearts II, and were released in four volumes. The volumes, Roxas—Seven days, The Destruction of Hollow Bastion, Tears of Nobody, and Anthem—Meet Again/Axel Last Stand, were published April 22, 2006, July 16, 2006, September 29, 2006, and February, 2007, respectively. Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_4.png|Volume 4 ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days novels cover the story of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and were released in three volumes. The volumes, The 14th, Go to the Sea, and Xion—Seven Days, were published. Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep novels cover the story of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and were released in three volumes. The volumes, Something Strange, Best Friends, and To the Future, were published. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Novel 1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Novel 2.png|Volume 2 Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' The Kingdom Hearts Re:coded novel, of which there is only one volume, covers the story of Kingdom Hearts Re:coded and was published July 28, 2011. Kingdom Hearts Recoded Novel 1.png|Volume 1 ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance novels, cover the story of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and the first volume, Side: Sora, is to be released June 28, 2012. Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Novel_1.png|Side: Sora Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Novel_2.png|Side: Riku Special Novels Short stories These are short stories from the main novel series. *Vol. 1 - Other Diamonds *Vol. 2 - Axel-Seven Days Other Roxas-Somewhere in Time, Released along with Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix as a bonus to those who pre-ordered the game. Kingdom_Hearts_II_Short_Stories_1.png|Cover to the first short story volume from Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom_Hearts_II_Short_Stories_2.png|Cover to the second short story volume from Kingdom Hearts II Category:Books Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Novels